


Dans sa bibliothèque

by Versolite



Category: Heartbound (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versolite/pseuds/Versolite





	Dans sa bibliothèque

Les pages n’avaient jamais parues aussi calmes.

Il observait les livres avec hésitation, guettant le moindre signe provenant de l’un d’eux. D’ordinaire, les différences ne s’observaient pas, bien sûr - elles arrivaient, il le savait instantanément, et il ne tenait plus qu’à lui de prendre le bon livre, ouvrir à la bonne page, et Voyager jusqu’à la source du conflit. Il était rare qu’un jour ne passe sans que plusieurs de ces manifestations ne se produisent, parfois même simultanément. Sa vie était ainsi, partagée entre les instants où il ne savait où donner de la tête et les brefs moments de paix.

Mais cette fois-ci, rien.

Calme plat.

La réalité de ses pensées semblait frapper le lieu, faire frémir les branches dans leurs bocaux. Tout l’endroit frémissait pour lui ; il évitait d’ordinaire à ses pensées de s’assombrir, pour garder la pièce claire et apaiser ses pensées, mais cette fois-ci, les choses étaient différentes. Il avait dû emmener Lore là où il ne pouvait pas aller, et à présent, il était sans nouvelles. Le calme dans les pages n’aurait pas dû l’inquiéter, pourtant, il aurait aimé être là, si quelque chose se tramait pour le garçon.

Il alla s’appuyer sur la table du registre. Il savait que l’enfant y avait déposé son écriture, avant de partir vers l’inconnu. Il savait aussi que Lore avait pris la statuette avec lui pour se réconforter et, malgré son inquiétude, Binder voulait croire en lui. L’enfant avait eu la foi de partir tête baissée pour sauver un baron, quoi que ce soit, et lui avait fait confiance. Le vieil homme ne pouvait pas faire grand chose de plus que de croire en lui, et rester alerte.

Lentement, les couleurs qui s’étaient ternies revinrent se déposer sur la salle, ramenant la vivacité de la couleur des pommes et des livres, lui redonnant une confiance nouvelle. Voilà aussi pourquoi il s’efforçait de préserver la pièce de ses mauvaises pensées ; chaque teinte plus sombre assombrissait encore davantage son humeur, et c’était un cercle sans fin, qu’il avait appris à éviter. Binder observa un instant l’horloge, qui s’était arrêtée sur l’heure de l’Artefact. S’il avait un rôle à jouer, il devait l’attendre.

Il soupira et alla s’occuper des livres.


End file.
